


[Art] Convalescence

by Nonexistenz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Wings, Cuddling & Snuggling, Digital Art, Hugging, M/M, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 09:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9649574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonexistenz/pseuds/Nonexistenz
Summary: [SPN RBB 2016] Gadreel's wings were still damaged, a mess, the bloody, scorched remains still very noticeable. But in comparison to before? Over time they healed a lot, got better with Sam's help. But that's not the only thing that got better, his relationship with Sam did too. Better and closer, way closer… and they were both happy about that.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Angel Feathers and Healing Touches](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9653084) by [blackrose_17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose_17/pseuds/blackrose_17). 



> Part of the Supernatural Reversebang 2016
> 
> Thanks so much to the author who claimed this, I drew this pretty last minute and wasn't sure about it. I can't wait to read the story they wrote, it's sure to be awesome, please check it out!

[](http://imgur.com/q0zvMYv)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for checking this out!
> 
> deviantArt Link: Coming soon.  
> Tumblr Link: [Here.](http://nonexistenz.tumblr.com/post/157083563367)


End file.
